An internal combustion engine of the rotary type has a number of advantages over a conventional reciprocating engine. For example, the rotary engine has substantially fewer moving parts; it does not have the dynamic balancing, vibration and inertia problems that occur in reciprocating engines, particularly at high speeds; and it has higher power output capabilities per unit of weight.